


Шторм

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Данный текст был написн до выхода четвертого тома "Рассвета".Вольное обращение с каноном. Мы допустим, что разгильдяй Вальдес добрался до тетушки уже когда мелкий Рокэ Вейзель мог, скажем, ходить. (В каноне он уже второй том едет, так что кто знает))) Также автор не помнит количество и пол детей Вейзеля, поэтому позволил себе пофантазировать.





	Шторм

**Author's Note:**

> Данный текст был написн до выхода четвертого тома "Рассвета".   
> Вольное обращение с каноном. Мы допустим, что разгильдяй Вальдес добрался до тетушки уже когда мелкий Рокэ Вейзель мог, скажем, ходить. (В каноне он уже второй том едет, так что кто знает))) Также автор не помнит количество и пол детей Вейзеля, поэтому позволил себе пофантазировать.

\- Ротгер! Как ты мог!  
Гневный вопль встретил Вальдеса, как только он перешагнул порог гостинной.  
\- Любезная тетушка, что вы..  
\- Молчи!  
Вальдес вздохнул и опустил голову. Прикинуться дураком не вышло.  
\- Как ты мог! Принимать у себя в доме, называть своим другом - и кого! Проклятого варита!  
\- Тетушка...  
\- Ротгер Вальдес, ты бергер! - почтенная дама рявкнула так, что дрогнули не только стекла, но и гербовый щит над камином. - И если даже твое воспитание и манеры оставляют желать лучшего, то твоя честь должна быть непоколебима!  
\- Я ему жизнью обязан!  
\- Что? - переспросила тетушка на три тона тише.  
\- Долг жизни иногда требует пойти вразрез с некоторыми понятиями чести, чтобы эту честь сохранить, - ответил Вальдес, покаянно не поднимая глаз.  
\- Да неужели, - протянула тетушка, разглядывая беспутного племянника. - Сядь.  
Вальдес с некоторым испугом поглядел на устеленные тяжелыми пледами старинные кресла. Из такого не вскочишь и не сбежишь.  
\- Сядь, сядь. И расскажи в подробностях, как же так вышло, и когда ты успел оказаться в долгу у дриксенца.  
Переход с "проклятого варита" на "дриксенца" вселял некоторую надежду. Плен в глубинах кресла - нет.  
\- Ну, это было лет десять назад...

Тем же вечером в дверь комнаты Вальдеса постучали.  
\- Кузен Ротгер!  
Марикьяре со вздохом оторвался от только что откупоренной бутылки вина - единственной! на целый вечер! - и пошел открывать.  
В комнату, радостно сверкая голубыми глазищами ввалился, в прямом смысле слова, споткнувшись о высокий порог, его подопечный Рокэ, а потом просочились старшие. Вальдес подхватил карапуза, пока тот не начал ныть, и прикрыл за собой дверь. Девчонки успели с ногами взгромоздиться на постель, благо Ротгер ее еще не разбирал, а Бернар подбирался к бутылке.  
\- Кыш, из бутылки "Кровь" не наливают.  
Сгрузив младшенького в очередное ужасающе глубокое кресло, Вальдес выудил из шкафа подходящий кувшин. Он подозревал, что тетушка не одобрит распитие спиртного с детьми, но с другой стороны, в глазах марикьяре десятилетнему пацану вполне можно было налить, что уж говорить о старших девицах. Так уж лучше марикьярский дядюшка научит подопечных правильному обращению с дарами лозы, чем сами напробуются какой-нибудь дряни из-под полы.  
\- Кузен, а зачем вы тетушке наврали? - Ротгер чуть не уронил кувшин.  
Сюзанна улыбалась столь невинно, что у Вальдеса свело скулы.  
\- Наврал? Где же? - он протянул девчонке, как самой наглой, первый стакан, и кивнул остальным. - Разбирайте.  
\- Ну, вы говорили, что шваб превратился в шторм и застал вас в расплох, но так же не бывает. Весенний шваб не переходит в шторма. - Вальдес сверкнул улыбкой и присел на край стола. - И потом, вы говорили, что ставили контр-бизань, но на шлюпе нет бизани.  
\- Умно... - протянул Вальдес.  
\- А он красивый? Ледяной адмирал?  
\- Аника! - старшая попыталась одернуть сестренку, но вопрос прозвучал.  
Вальдесу не нужно было поднимать глаза, он и так чувствовал, как настороженно-любопытно смотрят на него кузены. И если Бернару был интересен знаменитый военный, Анике подавай романтических историй о героическом сыне оружейника, то вот Сюзанна ждала совсем другого ответа. И что им сказать, таким любопытным?  
\- Я не дама, вряд ли мое мнение вам что-то скажет, - пожал плечами Вальдес.  
\- Да ну их, этих девчонок, - Бернард не обратил ни малейшего внимания на тычки сестер, - Лучше расскажите про морисков и похищенный фрегат!  
Вальдес улыбнулся, покосился на сладко спящего в кресле малыша, и поудобнее устроился на столе, подвернув ногу.  
\- Ну, дело было так...  
Рассказывать байки кузенам - это было практически единственное, что Вальдес действительно любил в гостях у дядюшки с тетушкой. Но надо признать, год от года удивлять детей становилось все труднее, а вопросы, которые задавали старшенькие, становились все каверзнее.  
\- Хватит на сегодня, - Ротгер прервался, когда свечи оплыли почти до половины. - Идите спать, а то тетушка завтра всыпет нам всем.  
Ворчать дети не стали, Юлианна и правда отличалась крутым нравом.  
Вальдес закрыл за ними дверь и вздохнул. Пока что он отделывался морскими байками. А что дальше? Учить старшенького куртуазному обращению с дамами? Спускать с лестницы кавалеров сестер?  
Или, альмиранте ужаснулся, вспомнив историю про Рокэ и девицу Окделл - прикрывать чей-нибудь побег с возлюбленным?  
Ротгер вылил в стакан последние два глотка вина. Долги чести начинали тяготить его вольную душу.


End file.
